ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zefram Cochrane's commencement address
Moved from talk:Zefram Cochrane "Members of the graduating class of Princeton, I salute you! Each of you, - your - here at Princeton, will in your careers find your own unique way to - yoursel- in your chosen field. I know of no greater reason to - - that the next generation, and the one after that, will find this world to be a better place. - - - - - - to avoid the - - of blind faith is -(Technology?). Most of you know of the - of April 2063, of the flight of the warp ship Phoenix, and of the doors it opened for all of humanity. But history has a funny habit of remembering only what it wants to remember, and it - forgets what really happened. You see, on that very same day, I came face to face with a group of cybernetic creatures from the future. On the surface, they appeared to be the -(pinnacle?) of advanced technology. They = an amazing array of - - - - - -, -, - -. But their hive mentality was pure evil. -(But?) - - - - - - - - -, but there is no doubt in my mind that their ultimate goal was to enslave the human race." :''Well, the -'s are whole words I couldn't discern (cept for yourself/selves in the third line). Parentheses are where it looks like that word, but may not be. This is what I could make out of Cochrane's address to the Princeton class, seen on a screen in "Regeneration". - AJHalliwell 19:28, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Wow, nice catch! I haven't really read it, but I just got season two myself and want to make my own interpretation of it and perhaps compare notes. --Alan del Beccio 00:42, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Full text (Moved from Talk:Commencement address) * Thanks to Alan, the picture has been uploaded the image and the entire commencement address can now be read. : Members of the graduating class of Princeton, I salute you! :_ : Each of You, through your studies here at Princeton, will in your careers find your own unique way to : distinguish yourselves in your chosen fields. I know of no greater reason to feel confident that the next : generation, and the one after that, will find this world to be a better place. :_ : And yet we must make sure to avoid the potential pitfalls of blind faith in technology. Most of you know of : the events of April 2063, of the flight of the warp ship Phoenix, and of the doors it opened for all of : humanity. But history has a funny habit of recording only what it wants to remember, and it sometimes : forgets what really happened. :_ : You see, on that very same day, I came face to face with a group of cybernetic creatures from the future. : On the surface, they appeared to be the pinnacle of advanced technology. They used an amazing array of : cybernetic implants to make them better, stronger, and faster. But their hive mentality was pure evil. Not : only did they try to stop my test flight, but there is no doubt in my mind that their ultimate goal was to : enslave the human force. Odd that Cochrane seems so familiar with the Borg, since it was Lily who dealt with them, unless Cochrane's trying to say something about Geordi.--Tim Thomason 10:13, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) * I'm copying this over to commencement address to save rewriting this. --Alan del Beccio 10:33, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC)